


Matt Mahoney (Gets Pissed When Drunk)

by skylinesunflowers



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: American Politics, Angst, Elections, Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: This is short af, I’m sorry.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Matt Mahoney (Gets Pissed When Drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af, I’m sorry.

Nadine leaves with Mike B (how the fuck can she stand him, even when she’s drunk?) and Matt’s all alone. All right, maybe he’s not entirely alone. That hot intern from Defense is still here, and Blake’s too drunk to move.

You know what? Win can kiss his ass. What does he know, fucking stoner? (Matt’s ignoring the stoner part of his past right now, to make this a little more effective.)

He acts like he’s being oh-so-friendly, and then the little piece of shit goes and takes Daisy home. Why does he get to take Daisy home? He’s an ass, and he doesn’t love her, and he’s a douche, and Matt didn’t think it was humanly possible for him to hate Win Barrington this much, but here he is.

It was bearable when Nadine was still around and talking, and even Mike fucking B. didn’t make this suck as bad as it does. He’ll grudgingly admit this. When coerced by DOD. Or Russell Jackson because holy shit, the man is scary.

Whatever. He’ll just go into work tomorrow with a smile, because he still has a job and he hasn’t lost his mind yet. He’ll watch the recording of The Lead with Jake Tapper after work and act like he doesn’t love Daisy.

Daisy and her perfect, chocolate hair, with its waves like the California oceans, and her brown skin that sparkles, and her brilliant style of dress, and everything about her. He doesn’t love Daisy. No, he shouldn’t love Daisy.

Fuck him. The beer’s getting him twisted. Blake’s still singing (how the fuck is he so incredible when he’s drunk?). The intern from DOD, Carla, maybe; she’s leaving.

He figures he’ll just carpool with Blake, and so he goes over to the guy, grabs his shoulder, and just drags him out to the car. Matt’s buzzed, but not so drunk he can’t drive. Or think. Well, he can think about Daisy, anyways.

Blake’s coherent enough to let Matt in, throw his comforter at him, and collapse on the cold bed. He gingerly drapes the blanket over him and goes over to the linen closet. Because of course Blake labels his closets.

He does not jerk off in his friend’s linens. Matt isn’t an animal, all right? He’s a nice guy, and he loves Daisy, and he’s not a fucking animal.

It’s a messy, violent slumber, and her brilliant eyes are in his dreams. Her eyes and her sky-high heels, and they love each other. For a minute, it feels like it’ll work. It’ll work out well, and they’ll have kids and get married at State, just the way people do it in NBC shows. Kids after. Or maybe before. He doesn’t care. It’s never mattered.

He wakes up to a headache, the sound of Blake vomiting in the adjacent bathroom, and to Daisy’s name on his lips. Matt avoids her eyes for the rest of the day. He can tell Nadine notices.

Whatever. He’s fine. It was one fucking night and one fucking dream, and he’s perfectly civil to Daisy whenever he sees her.

Matt can’t blame her for loving Win, because he loves Daisy.


End file.
